John Costanza
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Comic books | roles = Letterer | date of birth = August 14th, 1943 | place of birth = Dover, New York | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Action Comics Vol 1 Adventures of Superman Vol 1 Animal Man Vol 1 Captain America Vol 1 Iron Man Vol 1 Superman Vol 1 | first = }} John Costanza is a comic book letterer. Body of work As letterer * Action Comics 521 * Action Comics 526 ("The Man Who Murdered Metropolis!") * Action Comics 587 * Action Comics 595 * Adventures of Superman 424 * Adventures of Superman 425 * Adventures of Superman 427 * Adventures of Superman 428 * Amazing Spider-Man 172 * Amazing Spider-Man 194 * Animal Man 44 * Animal Man 45 * Avengers 104 * Avengers 108 * Avengers 153 * Avengers 195 * Avengers 199 * Batgirl 1 * Batgirl 13 * Batman 232 * Batman 337 * Brave and the Bold 194 * Captain America 224 * Captain America Vol 3 3 * Captain America Vol 3 6 * Captain America Vol 3 7 * Crisis on Infinite Earths 1 * Daredevil 108 * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu 1 ("Origin of the Tiger's Sons") * Detective Comics 701 * Doctor Strange Vol 2 1 * Doctor Strange Vol 2 2 * Fantastic Four 186 * Firestorm Vol 2 24 ("Blue Devil") * Green Arrow 1 * Green Arrow Vol 2 91 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 214 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 224 * Iron Man 55 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire 2 * Man from Atlantis 1 * Man from Atlantis 3 * Man from Atlantis 7 * Man of Steel 1 * Man of Steel 2 * Man of Steel 3 * Man of Steel 4 * Man of Steel 5 * Man of Steel 6 * Mister Miracle 3 * Ms. Marvel 9 * Omega Men 3 * Shanna, the She-Devil 1 * Shanna, the She-Devil 2 * Spider-Woman 6 * Star Wars 27 * Superman 365 ("When Kryptonians Clash") * Superman 366 * Superman Vol 2 4 * Superman Vol 2 Annual 2 * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 139 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 6 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 21 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 37 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 38 * Swamp Thing Vol 3 1 * Tales of the New Teen Titans 1 * Thor 246 * Thor 263 * Wonder Woman 195 * Wonder Woman Vol 2 0 * Wonder Woman Vol 2 1 As cover letterer * Avengers 104 * Black Panther 5 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 214 * Marvel Team-Up 3 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 10 * Shanna, the She-Devil 2 Notes & Trivia Awards External Links * John Costanza at MDP * John Costanza at Wikipedia * * John Costanza at Wookieepedia * John Costanza at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:Comic creators Category:1943/Births Category:1943/Births